The Airport
by Littleotter73
Summary: Part 2 of the Advent Series. Takes place a few weeks after The Phone Call. Holiday travel is stressful, but the reunions are always worth it.


**Title:** The Airport

**Author:** littleotter73

**Rating:** FRT

**Characters:** Buffy and Giles

**Setting:** Takes place a few weeks after The Phone Call

**Summary:** Part 2 of the Advent Series. Holiday travel is stressful, but the reunions are always worth it.

**Word Count:** 1126

**Beta:** Many thanks again to il_mio_capitano

The Airport

Giles is running late and traffic has been abysmal. Her flight is supposed to arrive in fifteen minutes and he's only just gotten to the airport and is desperately seeking parking. The only saving grace he has is that there is a strike on that has reduced the number of baggage handlers by half and it is the beginning of the holiday season. With luck, he will still be able to make it to international arrivals before she clears customs.

Finding a spot in the multistory car park is a challenge and he finally finds one on the top level. He quickly grabs the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat and exits the car. The cold, wintery mix of rain and sleet hits his neck and he turns up the collar of his woolen coat to the elements before locking the car and racing to the lift. The last thing he wants is to not be there for her when Buffy walks through the doors.

Her flight has been delayed twice, once on the ground in Lima and now in the air as they circle once again over London, waiting for the all clear to start their approach. She leans her head back and stares at the ceiling. The lights have a pattern of eight tiny bulbs in them. She doesn't know how many times she has counted them. She just wants to be on the ground, clear customs, and find her way to Giles.

She goes through the various scenarios in her head, as she has done several times over the last few weeks since booking her flight, and she still wonders whether she should run into his arms and mold her lips to his or whether she should just walk up to him in a restrained fashion and then give him a hug. As much as she'd like scenario A, scenario B is more likely. Their relationship has never been romantic. Scenario B does have an option depending upon reception, though. Should their hug linger, she could kiss his cheek before pulling away, hinting at her changing feelings for him. She groans to herself. Why does everything have to be so hard?

As he enters the terminal, he finds the arrivals board and looks up her flight, noticing it has been delayed another fifteen minutes. He's thankful for the reprieve and leisurely makes his way past a group of carolers spreading Christmas cheer. When he arrives at the greeting area, he takes a seat. His knee bounces and he crosses his legs to stop the nervous habit before picking up the evening paper on the seat next to his to divert his attention. He's anxious. He tells himself it's only Buffy, but the truth is that there is no "only Buffy." Sometime over the last couple of years, he's fallen madly in love with her. Of course it's not something he can dwell on. She's his friend, perhaps his closest friend now, and he isn't willing to risk their friendship for his feelings. He's usually good at compartmentalizing and he wonders why he hasn't been able to stuff those feelings back into their box these past few weeks.

Buffy waits in line at the passport control. There are only four officers on duty and three other planes arrived around the same time as hers. She checks her watch and groans. She's been in line for half an hour now, heard the song _Last Christmas_ play through twice, and only made it half way through. People around her are complaining loudly to their companions and anyone else who will listen, and that certainly doesn't help matters. Everyone is in the same boat with regards to having a long day of travel that seemingly won't end. She takes comfort in the fact that Giles is waiting for her outside the gates, though the flutterings inside her tummy are getting more active as the line inches closer.

Giles checks his pocket watch again. The people who have come through the doors are apologetically reporting long wait times at passport control and baggage claim to their awaiting loved ones. Still, he keeps an eye out for Buffy, but the flow of travelers has died down to barely a trickle and he wonders for the first time whether she actually made it onto the plane in Lima.

As if the agony of standing in line for an hour hadn't been enough, now Buffy can't find her bags. She checks with an attendant who takes her over to the airline's representative. Sure enough, her suitcases were routed elsewhere. The woman apologizes for the mistake and states that they will be delivered to her tomorrow evening at the latest. At least she's given a small stipend to help offset the cost of toiletries, but the last thing she wants to do is stop somewhere to pick up necessities. She just wants to get back to Giles' place and relax. He had promised her a quiet evening in with red wine, beef bourguignon, and crusty bread, and honestly, after dinner, she just wants to fall into bed and sleep for three days.

Giles finally spots her as she comes through the doors. She is clearly looking for him and he approaches as close as he can and waves his arm to draw her attention. She notices him and the look of tiredness and frustration is replaced by a wide, happy smile. She quickens her pace until she breaks out into a run and throws her arms around him.

He picks her up and holds her tightly to him as she buries her face into the crook of his neck, and he breathes in the scent of her. Even after twenty hours of travel, she still smells good, familiar, like his Buffy. Setting her down gently, he takes a good look at her. She's lovely as ever and he's just glad to have her with him. He quickly remembers the bouquet of flowers in his left hand and presents it to her.

"Welcome home," he says, his green eyes soft with affection.

"They are beautiful, Giles, thank you." She sniffs the flowers and smiles up at him. "God, it's good to see you," she says as she hugs him again, this time kissing his cheek.

He's surprised by the gesture, pleasantly so, but his smile is quickly replaced by a look of confusion when he notices her lack of suitcases. "Where are your bags?"

"Toronto. Long story," she replies.

Taking her hand in his as they head for the exit, he replies, "No matter. You left some things when you were here last. Let's just get you home, shall we?"

Leaning into him, she rests her head against his shoulder. "Sounds wonderful."


End file.
